frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All About : Princess Anna/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171018203924/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180127190322
[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Disney/Frozen Queen Elsa], Goddess of '''[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WinterRoyalLady '''Winter-Themed Rulers] (Snow Queen, Queen of Arendelle) *Theme Song: Let It Go *Intermediate Goddess *Symbol: A myriad of snowflakes. *Alignment: True Neutral, Chaotic Good, then Lawful Good *Portfolio: Ice Queen, Defrosting Ice Queen An Ice Person, Broken Bird, former inability to control her powers, Celibate Heroine, The High Queen, Braids of Action, care for her sister, Dreamworks Face, powers based on her emotions, Mystical White Hair, formerly stoic, Woobie, Destroyer of Worlds, Snowlems, unintentionally caused an endless winter in her kingdom, able to undo the endless winter by love, strutting in the light of day *Domain: Royalty, Ice, Snow, Coldness (as in personality) *Followers: Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, all residents of her kingdom *Special Relation: Anna (young sister), Olaf (creation), Marshmallow (creation). *Allies: [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Pantheon/Romance Anna], Every Disney Princess (including Vanellope von Schweetz who doesn't consider herself to be a princess), Weiss Schnee, Sora, Cygnus Hyoga, Rylai, Charlotte LaBouff, Rachel Roth, Kazumi Amano, Ashe, Jarvan IV, Ice King, Jaina Proudmoore, Blanc/White Heart, Regice, Grenth, Anivia, Ymir the Tusk, Bentley Turtle, Mitsuru Kirijo *Enemies: Anything that associates with fire (no offense to Gods like Zuko, Scorpion, K', the Human Torch, or Yukiko Amagi), Arthas Menethil, Master Xehanort, Maleficent, The Evil Queen, [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Pantheon/Betrayal Prince Hans], Tyrantrum (One sided), Penelope Mouse, Caleb Goldman, Jadis, the White Witch *Teeth-Clenched Teamwork with: Rin Tohsaka, Esdeath *Complicated Relationship:Jack Frost *Elsa was the young ruler of Arendelle, born with the power of controlling and manipulating ice. She was at first embraced her powers until an accident that nearly froze her little sister Anna and scorned her gifts until her coronation when she accidentally revealed them to her people and nearly caused an endless winter in her kingdom. It took the love and sacrifice from her little sister to thaw her frozen heart and returned as a benevolent ruler of Arendelle. **Her heart melts again upon reuniting her little sister in the Pantheon. *She is a good friend of Mello because of their (and Anna) liking of chocolate. *There was once a time when she tried for a title of a literal Ice Queen, unlike that of Mitsuru Kirijo's actual attribute. Since then, she found comfort of a title associating with ice-motif ruler though it's so that she doesn't get the reputation of "executing" her victims. Regardless of that fact, the two are good friends as she seen a bit of her sympathetic side like her caring nature and her appreciation of her late father. *She despises Arthas Menethil for his evil use of ice and reminding her a lot of Prince Hans. However, she was able to respect Captain Cold for showing some humanity, despite his evil use of ice, and says Victor Fries' story is genuinely heartbreaking. *Many of the Disney Princess were shocked to see that she is crowned Queen and is not evil, considering their stances with them, particularly Snow White. Elsa shows that not all queens in Disney worlds are immediately evil and is willing to help her princess friends with that prospect. *She hope to see Lina and Rylai make up and become sisters again, just as how she and Anna were able to rebuild their sisterly relationship after thirteen years of separation and several other problems. **Likewise, Elsa wants Rin Tohsaka to make up with her estranged sister Sakura Matou, knowing about the latter's childhood trauma and how having a sister for comfort really helps. Unfortunately, Rin continues to be apathetic to the situation of Sakura; as Elsa doesn't see any way in which this coldness is helpful at all, she and Rin aren't on great terms. **Befriended Satsuki and Ryuko for they remind her of her own relationship with her sister sort of. *When no one is looking, Elsa has an uncanny ability to phase her braids through her arm. She claims that her hair is very 'complex.' *She has made a statement that she is not 'interested' in Jack Frost as much as she's told Nicholas St. North, but she is willing to help Jack with his merriment of snow making. *Some people actually want her to be friends with Wreck-it Ralph due to their stance of heroism/villainy. Vanellope likes her a lot and is willing to share hot chocolate with her every now and then. *She sympathizes with Rachel Roth over their need to control their power and emotions, the havoc their powers can wreak if left unchecked, and Rachel's belief that she needs to be emotionally closed off from others. They have been helping each other to open up more emotionally. *Has met Ice King before and surprisingly, Ice King isn't interested in her as he claims he's only interested in princesses. *Her theme song is popular, having been translated to every known language spoken in the Pantheon. The House of Music compiled a whole album based on that one song. It rivals Emmet's theme of "Everything is Awesome!" in pure catchiness. Emmet himself has conceded in knowing that Elsa's song was well-known, and even did his own performance with his LEGO just for her. It has found a special place in the hearts of Himeko, Chikane, Shuichi and Eiri. **Lucifer gives his full recommendation to the song, citing the virtues of letting one's desires and emotions run free rather than bottle it up and put on a false face, and to use your powers to shape the world as you see fit, regardless of what others think: Elsa thinks he's a creep: at least she had the 'decency' to run away to use her power in solitude! Even at her worst, she didn't use her power to bully and crush those weaker than herself! **Considering 'building a snowman' or ninety to help out during the Great Upheaval. *She doesn't hold any antipathy towards the fire-based gods, but they are her polar opposites, and it's simply not prudent to hang around pyrokinetics when your clothes are made of ice. *When she found out the god of Snowlems was a homicidal killer, she personally stormed his temple, destroyed him, and crowned Olaf as the new god in residence. As Jack had fallen into obscurity at the time, few gods objected to the change in leadership. *In particular, she is in support of Ashe for her benevolent rule of Avarosa and hopes that one day she would succeed in uniting the region of Freljord. **While also forming friendship with the Demacian Prince, Jarvan IV, Elsa has gone around to stop Jarvan into trying to visit the Southern Islands and exact 'righteous' retribution towards Prince Hans for what he did, saying that the past punishment should suffice, and she's taking at heart about those words where people shouldn't be monsters to face one. Out of respect to the Queen, Jarvan complied. *In an unfortunate and rather bizarre series of events, Caleb Goldman managed to procure a sample of Elsa's genes, using them to create his masterpiece: a towering, insectoid monster with control over ice, codenamed "The World". Though the monster was destroyed, Elsa is infuriated that Goldman would attempt to do such a thing...and once more unsettled a bit by her own powers after seeing what they could do in the control of a malevolent creature. *Elsa has no respect towards Penelope Mouse for her actions against Sly Cooper and Bentley Turtle, because her actions against them both is almost identical to how Prince Hans tried to kill her and Anna to take her throne for himself. In one incident, Elsa even caught Penelope trying to frame Bentley for being in league with Funny Valentine during the "Friendship Asylum" incident. *She certainly despises Jadis, the White Witch who keeps her petrified victims in her courtyard and caused an endless winter in Narnia (and living in a land of snow without Christmas). It doesn't help that Jadis try to pass herself off as her High Priestess, in which ticked off the Snow Queen. *Holds a place in the House of Nature under Water & Ice.